Patent document 1: JP-A-2-88109
As shown in the patent document 1, for example, a conventional apparatus for drilling holes in a glass plate is so arranged that a central area of a glass plate is sucked and supported by a circular and small supporting member so that hole drilling in glass plates of various sizes and shapes can be performed as practically as possible.